


Awkward Session

by RockMyForum



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, M/M, Multi, bonus fanart at the end, other tags would spoil the whole thing, really minor muffins x scoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: I finally made a yaoi fanfic for Mao Mao! Well, kinda. Had this idea for a while. Kinda teased I would make a yaoi fic in my previous fic where I referenced Slinky (Slim x Pinky) very subtly at the beginning (Ironically, this isn't a Slim x Pinky fic but actually a fic for a ship I made a few nights back when i was trying to sleep)JULY 13TH - 17TH HYPE
Relationships: ol blue/surprise male character
Kudos: 3





	Awkward Session

**Author's Note:**

> Unrelated, but here's another SiIvaGunner banger: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lh-zQREdDQs
> 
> This also takes place a week after this fic i made last week:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134688  
> So there's an explanation of the conversation at the start of the fic

"So, has anything else happened between you two lately?"

Scoops shrugged. "Ehhh, nothing much has happened since last week, where Muffs' 'Stress Baking' went horribly wrong. Took her lighter to SlothSmith last night and he fixed it in like 40 minutes."

"Nothing else really got damaged." Said Muffins. "The apron I was wearing at the time still has some burn-marks on it, but I had a couple of spare ones in the same color so I don't have to be worried abut being, uhm, EXPOSED while I get it refurbished."

Ol' Blue continued. "Well, anything else?"

"That's about it." Said Scoops.

Muffins then whispered into her girlfriends ear: "Don't forget about the kiss."

"OH FUCK." Blue thought to himself. He quickly pinched his nose to prevent nosebleeding again.

They kissed.

"B-Blue? Are you alright?"

Blue couldn't take it anymore and stopped pinching his nose, causing the nosebleed to start.

"DAMN IT!!!!!!"

"W-what's wrong?"

"N-NOTHING! Y-Y-YOU GUYS CAN LEAVE NOW!"

Scoops and Muffins sighed simultaneously. "OK then." Blurted out Muffins as she and Scoops headed to the door.

As the pair left, Blue sat at his desk and sighed.

'I guess I'm bisexual now."

-4 HOURS LATER-

12 AM.

Blue just got done picking flowers to give to his boyfriend, Who he has been keeping secret for a week now.

He drove to his house to drop them off.

He knocked on the door, and his boyfriend, a small bunny wearing a pointy hat, answered.

"Here are those flowers you wanted. I did NOT get them from Cluckins, don't worry. I pulled them out from a nearby field outside the boundaries of Pure Heart and risked getting eaten by a monster."

There was a brief silence.

"Also, I accidentally nosebled again after seeing Muffins and Scoops kiss at their therapy session a few hours ago. Is it OK if I'm bisexual now?"

The bunny finally answered.

"A'yup, I still love you either way."

"Good." They both shared a kiss before Blue left and headed back to his place.

"That's a nice-lookin dog I'm in love with, A'yup.'

END

**Author's Note:**

> In case if you couldn't tell who Blue's boyfriend is:  
>   
> Yeah. I had to fine tune this pic like 3 fucking times BTW
> 
> Also, Muffins and Scoops are still lesbians. Just wanna point that out
> 
> Also also, I've decided that my first HTF fanfic will probably be F/F, probably Flaky x Petunia. I decided this because I DID make a Handy x Russel fic, then deleted it mere minutes after posting it because I wasn't proud of it, which I do with A LOT of just-posted fics I'm not proud of (Including a jokefic where Bob from Monsters vs Aliens has sex with the Smarty Pants guy from In Between the Lions. I lost a bet, okay?). So yeah


End file.
